les profilers
by margauthon
Summary: une histoire d'amour entre des agents du FBI qui étudie le comportement. attention certaines scènes peuvent être désagréables.
1. nouvelle vie

Le jour venait de se lever sur la ville de New York, c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence pour les New Yorkais et une nouvelle pour moi, enfin je parle de moi mais vous ne me connaissez pas. Je me présente je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis fraîchement diplômée en fac de psycho, j'ai fait des études de criminologie ce qui va me permettre de réaliser mon rêve, aujourd'hui je vais commencer mon nouveau job, ou plutôt mon premier job. Aujourd'hui je vais intégrer le département des études du comportement au FBI, je vais travailler avec des agents qualifiés, notamment le talentueux Carlisle CULLEN grand comportementaliste, c'est le premier à avoir développé cette méthode pour retrouver les criminels les plus dangereux des Etats-Unis. Je venais d'arriver devant le fameux bâtiment et fameux est un petit terme pour le décrire, celui doit au moins faire 30 mètres de haut si j'en crois mes calculs approximatifs, je poussais la porte du bâtiment et vit des hommes et des femmes en costume défiler dans le couloir , je m'approchais de la dame de l'accueil, elle était grande et blonde, en gros je faisais tâche à côté d'elle , elle était entrain de train de mâcher son chique comme une vache, mais une vache qui avait de la classe. Je regardais son batch et je pouvais y lire son nom, elle s'appelait Tanya vu ses ongles, je peux dire que c'est une personne sûre d'elle peut-être même narcissique, mais son avantage c'est que personne ne peut lui dire non, elle ressort fortement sa poitrine ce qui veut dire qu'elle a soit mal au dos ou alors elle veut qu'on les regarde. J'opterais pour la deuxième option et enfin vu ses outils de travail c'est-à-dire 5 vernis de couleurs flashantes, une limes à ongles et enfin une pince à épilée je pense que son travail ne l'intéresse pas grandement.

-« Excusez-moi j'ai… » commençais-je

-« Désolé je n'ai pas le temps mademoiselle ! » rétorqua-t-elle sans me lacer un regard typique d'une femme narcissique qui ne supporte pas le regard d'une femme ou alors de regarder la femme de peur e se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas la plus belle au monde. Ce qui est dans mon cas impossible car je ne peux rivaliser avec cette belle blonde.

-« Je vais essayer de rester polie, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Cullen, et je pense qu'il est bon ami avec la directrice vous savez Esmée MASSEN. Et je pense qu'ils ne seront pas ravis d'apprendre que vous remballez leurs futurs collaborateurs, sous prétexte que madame a mieux à faire. Et par mieux à faire, je veux dire limer et vernir ses ongles, donc vous allez appelez monsieur CULLEN et lui dire que je viens d'arriver et que vous m'avez fait perdre 5 minutes de mon temps. » Peut-être que mon physique ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le sien, mais ma répartie oui vu la tête de poisson qu'elle est entrain de me faire, et même si c'est une tête de poisson qu'elle est entrain de me monter à l'instant, je peux vous certifiez que ce n'est pas un thon. Très vite, elle se reprit en main, et prévint monsieur CULLEN que j'étais prête à être reçue et elle s'excusa en annonçant que mon retard était du au manque de temps qu'elle avait eu

-« Vous prenez l'ascenseur montait jusqu'au troisième étage, ce sera le deuxième bureau sur votre gauche, et au fait ne me reparle plus jamais comme cela, au rez-de-chaussée c'est moi la patronne. »

Je lui fis un simple signe de tête et suivis la direction qu'elle m'avait donnée, je me retrouvais vite dans le département des comportementalistes, je trouvai le bureau de monsieur CULLEN très facilement, sa secrétaire me fis un signe de tête comme quoi je pouvais rentrer. Celle-ci me laissa entrer dans le bureau et là je vis mon model, l'agent CULLEN en cher et en os, il m'invita ç prendre place et observa mon CV qui devait être maigre au vu de son contenu et de mon peu d'expérience.

-« Votre CV est maigre, mademoiselle Swan je suppose que vous le savez ? » ne me dites pas qu'il m'a fait venir pour cela ? Enfin non, bien sûr, il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des jeunes femmes sans compétences, si ?

-« Oui, monsieur CULLEN. »

-« Mais la partie des études m'intéressent vous avez été diplômée au lycée a 14 ans, »

-« Oui, enfin le niveau de l'école était faible, ce n'est pas grâce à mon intelligence vous savez… »

-« Je ne connaissais pas cette réputation, apparemment le lycée Saint Jude a bien changé miss SWAN. » mais que je suis bête bien évidement qu'il a entendu parler de Saint Jude, qu'elle bête je fais.

-« Quelqu'un de modeste peut faire du bien dans l'équipe, vous savez. Diplômée à 21 ans en droit et à 23 ans en criminologie. Vous avez travaillé deux mois dans un commissariat de police, cela ne vous plaisez pas ? »

-« Si le métier m'intéressait, mais j'aime énormément étudier les profiles des victimes et des criminels, et je ne peux pas faire ça dans un commissariat de police même si parfois ça peut être utile. »

-« Très bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que vous allez travailler avec notre équipe, je vous explique je suis votre patron à partir de maintenant vous m'appellerez agent CULLEN, notre directrice Madame MASSEN, vous avez le droit d'appelez vos coéquipiers par leurs prénoms sur le terrain comme au bureau, lorsque nous sommes en déplacement vous présentez vos collègues en temps qu'agent tout comme vous, vous êtes l'agent SWAN. Vous avez toujours une arme sur vous lors de nos enquêtes, vous allez devoir éviter tous sentiments avec les familles de victime. Pour ce qui est des criminels ça ne risque pas d'arriver, ils sont trop écœurant pour attirer qui que ce soit. Je vais vous présentez à vos collègues, suivez moi.»


	2. première affaire

Merci les filles pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. voici la suite . je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée. N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires positifs comme négatifs.

* * *

Nous sortîmes de son bureau et partirent à la rencontre de mes nouveaux collègues. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande salle remplie de bureau, plusieurs personnes vinrent à notre rencontre.

- « je vous présente l'agent Alice BRANDON, elle est profiler et elle gère la communication entre les agents et des communiqués de presses, d'ailleurs ils nous arrivent de faire de faux communiqués de presse vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. Voici le docteur Jasper WITHLOCK, il fait les profiles détaillées et il rédige les rapports officiels des criminels et s'occupent de leurs prescriptions pharmaceutiques au besoin. Alors L'agent Emmet MC CARTY, il gère les entrainement de tirs et de combats, il s'occupe surtout des interrogatoires, il est profiler comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Voici l'agent Edward MASSEN, ils est profiler il s'occupe de gérer les opérations externes et enfin je vous présente l'agent Rosalie Hale qui est notre hackeuse, informaticienne et analyste, je dis hackeuse car la plupart de ses opérations doivent être faites en contournant les règle sinon on perd trop de temps. Mes amis je vous présent l'agent Isabella SWAN. »

-« Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, ça ne me dérange pas enfin je préfère. »

Mes coéquipiers étaient tous d'une beauté incroyable, Alice BRANDON était petite et fine, elle avait ses cheveux en pointes, elle avait l'allure d'un lutin. A l'inverse de Rosalie qui elle est grande, et à des rondeurs là ou il le faut, elle est blonde avec des bleus perçants, Jasper lui était de taille moyenne, très fin avec les trait tirés, il avait l'ai très fatigué. Emmet lui était grand avec une carrure imposante ce qui pourrait faire peur à première vue, mais son sourire indique qu'il n'est pas méchant. Et le dernier Edward, lorsque je l'ai vue j'ai plongé mes yeux dans son regard vert émeraude, il avait les traits fins, j'avais envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-« nous avons une nouvelle affaire. » annonça Alice

Elle avait une pile de dossiers en main, elle nous invita à prendre place autour de la table, je laissais les gens s'asseoir pour être sûr de ne prendre la place de personne. Je me doute que chaque personne à sa place et refuse de la céder après tout même et surtout les profilers ont leurs petites habitudes. Je me retrouvais donc entre Emmet et Edward, tout le monde fût installé et regarda l'écran avec attention ce que je m'empressais de faire par la même occasion et là Alice pris la parole : « très bien, alors nous avons découvert trois corps de femmes, dans le Nevada, d'ailleurs la police pense qu'il y a un lien entre ses victimes c'est pour cela qu'ils nous appellent. »

-« Quel est le lien ? » interrogea Edward

- « L'agresseur leur a arraché les yeux, et les a brûlées, de plus il envoie des mails aux parents des victimes pour dire qu'elles vont bien. »

-« Il doit certainement les garder un petit temps, y a-t-il des traces d'agressions sexuelles ? » ça c'était Emmet. Je ne comprenais

-« Justement il les brûle, les femmes certainement pour les masquer » rétorqua Jasper

-« Mais pourquoi leur arracher les yeux ? » et encore une question d'Edward, mais celle là n'était pas si stupide, il faudrait être sur les lieux du crime pour comprendre ça, à moins qu'avec l'expérience qu'ils ont il y a moyen de les deviner…

-« C'est peut-être un ophtalmologue ? » rigola Emmet

-« Emmet c'est du sérieux là ? Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ! » Et bam Rosalie lâche la bombe.

-« Et toi tu prends trop au sérieux et tu prends tout au pied de la lettre aussi, un peu d'humour ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne »

-« Mais se faire arracher les yeux si. » lui répondis-je. Ils se retournèrent vers moi pour me sourire alors qu'Emmet était mort de rire sur sa chaise, comment pouvait-il trouver ça drôle, c'est écœurant. Cet homme arrache les yeux des femmes et ça m'intrigue qu'il les brûle passe encore ce n'est pas le premier gars à le faire ? Mais lui arracher les yeux…

-« Bon nous allons au jet, et nous y ferons un débriefing. » Un jet ? On a un jet ? Je les suivis vers ce fameux jet qui est aménagé pour que l'on y puisse travailler et dormir en toutes libertés. Je m'installai dans le fond et Edward me fit signe de m'avancer avec les autres, nous nous installâmes pour commencer le débriefing.

-« Alors reprenons trois femmes retrouvées avec les yeux arrachés et brûlées. Possibilité d'agression sexuelle, la famille reçoit des faux mails. Nous sommes sûrs que le criminel est un homme et qu'il n'a pas de complice. Ne nous reste plus qu'à faire le profil, et l'identifier. Des hypothèses ? Oui Emmet ? »

-« Pour la profession je vois bien un ophtalmologue, ou un chirurgien qui utiliseraient ces yeux pour faire des expériences quelconque. »

-« Je n'y crois pas l'entaille est trop précise pour que ce soit un chirurgien, notre tueur a plus de chance de faire carrière dans la boucherie que dans la médecine. » intervint Edward, beau et intelligent que demande le peuple, je regardai ses mains, et je ne vis pas d'alliance ce qui réduisait les chances qu'il ait une compagne, il est ni marié, ni fiancé.

-« On pourrait être fixé sur le lieu du crime peut-être qu'il y a des détails qui nous échappe, mais je pense qu'il arrache les yeux pour une bonne raison, je pense que c'est un narcissique qui ne reçoit pas l'intention qu'il mérite, peut-être que les femmes ne le regarde pas assez, ça doit être un solitaire, peut-être qu'il vit encore chez ses parents et il doit avoir la trentaine pas plus. » Répondis-je

-« C'est donc pour cela qu'il arrache les yeux, peut-être même qu'il les conserve pour avoir l'impression d'être observer » intervint alors Alice

-« Mais plus il se sentira observer, plus son ego va augmenter, et plus il tuera de jeunes femme, très bon profil Bella, pour une première c'est très bien. Mais pourquoi les brûlés ? Car un narcissique ne viol pas il a besoin d'être désiré pour cela. »

-« c'est cela qui nous reste à découvrir » intervint alors Carlisle. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport où nous fûmes accueillis par le lieutenant REID (petit clin d'œil à Esprit criminel).il était grand et fin, je trouvais qu'il avait un petit air de ressemblance avec Jasper et vu le regard d'Alice je ne devais pas avoir tort.

-« Bonjour lieutenant Reid, je suis l'agent CULLEN et voici l'agent MASSEN, SWAN, MC CARTY, BRANDON, le docteur WITHLOCK et nous travaillons à distance avec l'agent HALE. Pouvons- nous voir la scène du crime ?» c'était une question sans en être une il ne laissait pas vraiment le choix au lieutenant mais après tout l'agent CULLEN connaît son métier, nous arrivâmes sur la scène du crime qui ressemblait surtout à un champ de bataille effroyable. J'observais la scène et remarque quelque chose d'étrange, ce ne fut pas les corps mais une housse pour vêtement mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ?

-« Les gars venaient voir, ils arrivèrent vers moi sans se poser plus de questions, que fais une housse pour vêtements ide sur une scène de crime ? »

-« Je crois qui les habille, comme pour un enterrement, et ensuite il les brûle »

-« Vous voulez dire qu'il prépare leur obsèques, il fait une petite cérémonie et il les brûle comme au crématorium ? » s'agita Alice

-« Ce qui veut dire que notre criminel éprouve des remords, très bien Emmet contact Rosalie et demande lui de faire une recherche sur les hommes qui ont un 4X4 ou une camionnette dans un rayon de 50 KM. Il doit avoir au moins ça pour transporter trois corps. »

-« Oui Rosalie, on a besoin de toi et je te préviens tu es sur haut-parleur. »

-« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous mes loulous ? »

-« Alors recherche tout les hommes qui ont un 4X4 ou une camionnette dans un secteur de 50 KM. »

-« C'est comme si c'était fait, au fait j'ai trouvé deux liens intéressant qui unissent les trois femmes, elles étaient toutes célibataires et elles ont perdus un proche à trois semaines d'intervalles chacune. Je vous rappelle pour vous communiquez les détails»

-« Donc le bouleversement des choses changent, il choisit ses victimes selon ces deux critères, il les kidnappe et les garde pendant 3 jours, il leur arrache les yeux une par une pour qu'il ait des spectateurs, il les prépare, les habille pour leur obsèques il vient ici avec les trois corps faire une cérémonie et enfin ils les brûlent. Je crois que la thèse du narcissique tient la route.» Résuma Jasper

Cette histoire d'obsèques me perturba lorsque j'au une idée…

* * *

Alors, à votre avis qu a-t-elle eu comme idée? ;)


	3. double choque

voici le chapitre 3, alors demain vous aurez le "dernier " chapitre car ensuite je pars en vacances et dès que je reviens je m'y remets bisous bisous. merci pour les encouragements. bonne lecture les filles

* * *

Cette histoire d'obsèques me perturba lorsque j'au une idée…

« Et si notre homme, n'éprouvais pas de remords mais qu'il fait tout simplement son boulot ? » demandais-je.

Alice était dans un coin entrain de taper du pied lorsqu'elle se figea comme si ma réflexion vznait de lui donner une idée, Edward m'observa avec un grand sourire tandis que Jasper au vue de son expression se flagella de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Emmet lui examinai un coin de la scène de crime avec un air déterminé.

« C'est une très bonne hypothèse Bella, mais qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire qu'il n'éprouve aucun remord ? »

-« A aucun moment il n'a changé sa méthode, il les kidnappe, les garde chez lui quelque jour, leur arrache les yeux, les habille pour leurs obsèques, et les brûle. Soit il travaille dans un funérarium ou alors dans un crématorium. »

-« Le médecin légiste vient d'appeler ils ont retrouvé du sperme sur la première victime qui elle n'a jamais été brûlée et elle était déjà habillée, coiffée, maquillée. » annonça Alice

-« Il les viole post mortem, quel homme peut être à la fois négrophile et narcissique ? » se demanda alors Edward

-« Certainement que le narcissisme et venu avant la nécrophilie, et ça rejoint l'idée de Bella il s'est certainement rendu compte qu'il aimait faire des attouchements aux cadavres en travaillant dans le domaine. »

-« je ne comprends pas le lien » Emmet avait l'air dubitatif.

-« On sait que ces femmes viennent de perdre un proche, elles ont du certainement aller rendre visite au funérarium, et c'est là qu'il a du la rencontrer, mais ces femmes n'étaient pas là pour faire une rencontre et donc l'ignoré. » commençais-je

-« En temps que narcissique, il ne l'a pas accepté, il les a donc kidnappé pour commencer son rituel. » termina Edward.

-« Très bien Bella, Jasper et Alice vous allez dans les différents funérariums, contactez Rosalie pour avoir des renseignements complémentaires. Edward et Emmet avec moi nous allons voir les lieux où elles ont été kidnappées. On se rejoint au commissariat. » expliqua Carlisle. Je partis avec Alice et Jasper dans la voiture nous roulâmes alors que Jasper était au volant, Alice appela Rosalie et mi le téléphone sur Haut-parleur.

-« Rosalie, pour vous servir. »

-« Coucou Rose, j'ai besoin de ton aide peux tu nous donner tout les funérariums du coin, et faire une recherche ciblée par rapport aux victimes ? »

-« Oui bien sûr ma chérie, alors je vois trois funérariums dans le coin, et le seul qui a une histoire commune aux filles et le funérarium du dernier voyage, assez révélateur comme nom, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je vous envoie l'adresse»

-« Merci Rose, on va aller y jeter un œil. Gros bisous » nous arrivâmes très vite au funérarium, nous avançâmes et rencontra la femme qui tenait l'accueil, et je suis rassurée de voir que toutes les femmes qui accueillent les gens ne sont pas obligées d'avoir des gros seins et sentir le vernis à plein nez.

-« Bonjour, nous sommes le FBI je suis l'agent WITHLOCK, et voici les agents SWAN et BRANDON. Nous avons besoin d'un renseignement et de voir le directeur. »

-« Eh bien, le directeur vous l'avez devant vous, en quoi puis je être utile ? » rétorqua-t-elle, à mon avis elle doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion et ça doit profondément l'agacer vu l'ai renfrogné qu'elle porte sur son visage

-« Nous aimerions avoir la liste des hommes qui travaillent dans votre entreprise. » demandais-je en essayant de ne pas paraître malhonnête aux yeux de cette femme

-« bien sûr, voici. » elle me l'a tendit, non sans se poser de questions à ce que je vois. Nous la remerciâmes et partirent au QG lorsqu'on eu un appel de Carlisle

-« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda précipitamment Carlisle

-« Oui nous avons trouvé le funérarium commun dans les histoires de ces jeunes femmes et nous avons une liste des employés et vous ? » répondu Jasper

-« Oui toutes les scènes de crime sont rangés et organisés ce qui veut dire qu'il a du être interné. » annonça Emmet

-« Très bien, Rosalie tu es en ligne ? »

-« Oui et tu peux m'appeler Rose comme tout le monde Bella, alors dis moi ce qu'il faut »

-« Je t'ai envoyé la liste des hommes qui travaillent au funérarium. Peux- tu en trouver un qui a fait un séjour en psychiatrie et qui a un 4X4 immatriculé à son nom ou du moins un permis de conduire ? »

-« Bien sûr ma belle, alors oui, il s'appelle Royce, et j'ai même une adresse alors Banlieue Jefferson, n°21 vous êtes à plus ou moins 5 minutes en voiture les petits gars. »

-« Merci Rose, à tant tôt bisous. »

Nous arrivâmes avec la police sur les lieux avec la police, Edward me tendit un gilet pare-balle et une arme déjà chargée. Nous avançâmes vers la porte et un haut le cœur me pris, pas de doutes on était bien chez notre assassin des bocaux remplis de yeux se trouvaient sur chaque meubles de la maison par groupe de deux nous nous séparâmes pour aller de pièces en pièces. Des RAS s'élevèrent de tout côté, et là je le vis il avait une arme pointée sur moi et la mienne pointée vers lui, il criait que je devais baisser mon arme sinon quelqu'un aller mourir, je refusais de coopérer et là il fit ce que je pensais impossible, il prit son arme et il s'explosa la cervelle, très vite mes collègues arrivèrent et virent la scène, je sortis de la maison sans rien dire, cela m'avait rappelé des souvenirs que j'aurais aimer effacés à tout jamais. J'étais dehors à prendre l'air et j'allumai une cigarette plus par réflexe que par envie, et là je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai et vît Edward.

-« Tu vas bien Bella ? »

-« Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas » lui répondis-je dans un demi-sourire

-« Tu as bien réagis Bella, même si ce n'est pas une belle scène à voir, tu devrais aller voir le psy »

-« Ne t'en fais pas j'ai vu des scènes plus atroces que ça » oh que oui j'en ai vu des pires et des plus dramatiques

-« je percerais tes secrets Bella, je veux t'aider et tu m'as impressionné, pour un premier jour, ce n'était pas mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais ça te dis qu'on se fasse une sortie une fois, pour apprendre à se connaître un peu plus ? » me dit il en souriant. Et là ce fût le choque, que lui répondre après tout je suis une fille à problèmes…

* * *

Que peut bien cacher Bella? à votre avis? à bientôt les filles


	4. I am a vampire

coucou les filles, voici le chapitre comme promis ;) bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira. Encore merci pour vos commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir :D; Bonne lecture...

* * *

_-« je percerais tes secrets Bella, je veux t'aider et tu m'as impressionné, pour un premier jour, ce n'était pas mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais ça te dis qu'on se fasse une sortie une fois, pour apprendre à se connaître un peu plus ? » me dit il en souriant. Et là ce fût le choque, que lui répondre après tout je suis une fille à problèmes…_

-« écoute Edward, je suis flattée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec qui que ce soit, ou te causer des soucis supplémentaires… »

-« Pourquoi aurais-je des soucis, qui peut bien nous en causer ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, ta petite amie par exemple ? » bravo Bella quelle façon discrète et délicate de lui demander s'il est en couple, je peux vraiment être stupide par moment, non mais quelle gourde ! et vu le sourire en coin qui traverse son visage, il a du comprendre ma question cachée… mais bien sûr Bella tu oublies que tu as en face de toi un profiler.

-« Je suis célibataire Bella, bon je me suis amusé mais je veux juste qu'on aille boire un verre tout les deux maintenant si ça te gêne on peut faire ça avec le reste de l'équipe… » Ah en voilà une idée, au moins je ne serais pas seule et je verrais son attitude avec les autres.

-« D'accord, allons y avec les autres, pour une première fois ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins j'apprendrais à connaître tout le monde. » répondis je dans un sourire, le jeune homme avait l'air déçu mais soulagé en même temps comme si il était soulagé que j'accepte son invitation mais déçu que nous soyons accompagné… bon je dois certainement me faire encore des films, comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi ?

-« Bon les gars, notre affaire est bouclée, on rentre au bercail vous venez ? » cria Emmet, il nous regardait avec un air suspicieux. Nous allâmes rejoindre Emmet, et nous nous dirigeâmes vars le jet. Emmet venait à peine de s'installer qu'il enleva ses chaussures ce qui fît râler Alice qui ne supportait pas cette odeur nauséabonde et elle plaignait Rosalie qui devait supporter un porc pareil, je regardais Edward pour qu'il éclaire ma lanterne.

-« Rosalie et Emmet sont en couple depuis deux ans, mais ils restent discrets car Carlisle ne veut pas que les sentiments influencent notre travail, il fait semblant de ne pas savoir que Rosalie soit en couple avec Emmet. » m'expliqua Edward

-« Tu crois que les relations influencent notre travail ? »

-« Au bureau non, mais sur le terrain oui, on perd notre concentration, on a peur pour l'autre. »

-« Alors Bella tu es d'où ?» voilà Alice qui se même à la conversation

-« je viens de Forks » lui dis je avec un pincement au cœur

-« Oh comme Jasper, moi je viens de Portland, Emmet de Los Angeles, Rosalie de Montréal, Edward a toujours vécu à New York, et sinon tu as des passions ? Tu vis où ? Tu as un copain ? Ou une copine ? Tu fais quelque chose vendredi, on pourrait aller boire un verre tous ensemble, ne dis pas non je sais que tu as déjà oui. Et tes parents ils font quoi dans la vie ?... » Mes parents, si seulement je le savais, mais quel débit de parole, vous savez il y a des gens qui ont des pulsions sexuelles d'autres meurtrières et ben elle c'est une pulsion de parole…tant que ce n'est pas du shopping, je m'en fou je n'irais jamais mettre un pied dans un magasin à moins d'en avoir vraiment besoin…

-« En plus, on pourrait aller faire du shopping et … » continua-t-elle

-« Alors je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'irais pas au magasin avec toi et avec personne, d'ailleurs je n'y vais pas je commande mes vêtements et ils viennent à moi ! » et là ce fut le drame, Alice avait les yeux ébahis ce qui fit rire tout le monde, lorsque Carlisle arriva et dit vous allez devoir reparler e ce programme nous avons une nouvelle affaire, nous allons à Portland, On se rejoint autour de la table dans 5 minutes pour le débriefing, Rosalie nous envoie les renseignements. Nous nous regardâmes et alla nous installer autour de la table ronde. L'écran s'alluma et nous vîmes Rosalie qui disposait des photos de cadavre.

-« Chers enquêteurs et enquêtrices, bienvenue dans le monde sanguinaire de Portland, alors votre nouvelle enquête est comment dire surnaturelle… Nous avons retrouvé 5 femmes, toutes brunes aux yeux chocolat, le teint pâle et assez petites et fines. Nous les avons retrouvées près d'une boîte de nuit, vidées de leur sang avec une morsure au niveau de la jugulaire, on a retrouvé des traces de seringues qui selon le médecin légiste doit avoir un lien avec une intraveineuse, alors verdict ? »

-« le gars se prend s'en aucun doute pour un vampire » annonça Jasper

-« cette description au niveau des filles me fait penser vaguement à quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. » annonçais je.

-« Bella es-tu une fille il s'agit de l'héroïne principale du livre crépuscule, tu sais le best-seller avec l'histoire d'amour entre ce vampire et cette humaine. »

-« En tout cas, la description des filles ressemble étrangement à Bella. » remarqua Edward avec une pointe…d'inquiètude.

-« ce qui pourrait nous avérer utile, bon reposez-vous nous en discuterons demain. » clôtura Carlisle.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous de ce clin d'oeil? Selon vous, qui est ou sont le(s) suspect(s)? A bientôt :)


	5. Chapter 5

_-« En tout cas, la description des filles ressemble étrangement à Bella. » remarqua Edward avec une pointe…d'inquiétude._

_-« ce qui pourrait nous avérer utile, bon reposez-vous nous en discuterons demain. » clôtura Carlisle._

Que voulait-il dire par utilité ? Je me retournais pour le demander à Edward mais il était déjà parti dormir comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. je fis comme tout le monde et avança vers mon lit, je m'y installa, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien et en sécurité avant de m'endormir, après tout ce n'est pas ici que mes vieux démons vont venir me chercher… du moins je l'espère, je fermais mes yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil que je n'ai plus eu depuis tellement longtemps.

Je fus réveille par une douce voix qui m'annonçait qu'on allait bientôt atterrir, j'ouvris mes yeux et vit deux beaux émeraudes qui m'observaient, Edward caressait mes cheveux tout en chuchotant de me réveiller, lorsqu'il remarqua que je le regardais, il cessa son mouvement et rompis le contact, alors je sentis un vide en moi comme si une partie de moi s'envola avec son contact. Je me levai et parti avec lui vers la salle de réunion. Tout le monde attendait que Carlisle commence le débriefing et au vu l'air grave qu'il abordé, je pense que celui-ci ne va pas être positif.

-« Nous avons retrouvé deux corps, un homme et une femme, pour la femme, il s'agit toujours de la même description physique et l'homme était roux avec des yeux verts. Nous savons que c'était un couple qui trainait dans bar près du club où on a retrouvé les autres victimes. »

-« le mode opératoire pour l'homme est diffèrent que celui de la femme ? » interrogea Jasper

-« j'y arrive apparemment ce couple a disparu depuis une semaine déjà, mais les fédéraux n'ont pas fait de rapprochement car les tueurs ne s'en ont jamais pris à un couple. La femme a été retrouvé dans le même état que les autres par contre l'homme non, ses membre ont été découpés un à un comme s'il vouait le démembrer et ensuite ils l'ont brûlé. Alice peux tu nous éclairer, toi qui a lu les livres, est ce que ça suit ta théorie ?»

-« Oui il s'agit de la description exacte du personnage dont la brune tombe amoureux Anthony et Marie, Anthony est un vampire lui aussi et la seule façon de tuer un vampire est de le démembre et de le brûler ce qui je pense correspond à la scène de crime. »

-« Très bien, Edward tu vas avec Bella et moi au club vérifié les lieux, Rosalie tu vérifies chaque caméra pour voir un indice, Emmet et Jasper allait voir les médecins légistes. Alice, vas contacter la presse pour prévenir des dangers par rapport à ces descriptions physiques, apparemment tu connais les personnages. »

-« Si je peux me permettre, si les tueurs associent leurs victimes aux personnages du livre, peut-être qu'eux même s'associe à des personnages en particulier. » proposais-je

-« Tr ès bien Bella, ajouter ça au profil des tueurs. » nous sortîmes tous de l'avion et chacun ce dirigea vers sa voiture. Très vite nous arrivâmes au club, nous rentrâmes, tout de suite je ne me suis pas sentie à mon aise et vu la tête d'Edward lui non plus, les murs étaient couleur rouge sang et les fauteuils noirs , des lampadaires en formes de membre étaient pendus au plafond, cette boite de nuit ressemblait plus à une maison des horreurs, le patron de la boite s'avança vers nous il était petit mais plus grand que moi tout de même, il avait un visage très pâle, il portait des lentilles rouges sang qui s'accordaient très bien avec la décoration de son univers.

-« Bonjour, je suis Dimitri Volturi, puis je vous aider ? »

-« Je suis l'agent CULLEN, voici l'agent MASSEN et SWAN. Nous sommes du FBI. »

-« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi le FBI frappe à ma porte ? »

-« Des crimes ont été commis près de votre club nous faisons, un contrôle de routine. » lui énonçais-je.

-« Oui, il y a eu des morts près de mon club mais pas dans mon club, donc pourquoi venir ici ? »

-« Les tueurs se prennent pour des vampires et comme votre boite en est inspiré nous pensons qu'il s'agit certainement de l'un de vos plus fidèles client. Connaissait vous le livre crépuscule ? »

-« Oui bien sur, ce n'est pas pour rien si ma boite de nuit s'appelle l'éclipse, mais quelle est le rapport avec votre affaire ? »

-« Connaissez-vous deux personnages dangereux dans cette saga qui pourrait inspirés nos hommes ? »

-« A vrai dire j'en connais quatre, Alexandre, Jennifer, Victoire et Jimmy (NA : Alec, Jane, Victoria et James ) ). »

-« Merci bien. » je franchis la porte accompagné de mes collègues, je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je vais mettre mes pieds dans ce club. Edward pris sont portable pour sonner à Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis aux études donc entrain de repasser des examens et je ne peux pas être penché sur mes syllabus et en même temps faire évoluée ma fiction. je suis désolé de l'attente aussi longue soit elle. bonne soirée et à bientôt


End file.
